Were Eternity Possible
by somewhataddicted
Summary: Lauren and Bo search for a way to overcome Lauren's mortality, politics and opinions of friends in hopes of spending eternity together. References to episodes but not really based on anything in particular. I do not own anything Lost Girl. All property of Prodigy pictures.
1. Chapter 1

A happy alternative ending to "My Savior." I do not own anything. All property of Lost Girl Writers and Prodigy pictures.

I appreciate all of your reviews.

**Were Eternity Possible**

Chapter 1

Her brow furrows and her eyelids open wearily, blinking several times to clear the haze. She rolls on her side to look at the clock glaring at her and mutters to herself, "Ugh! 3:30 AM again?" The doctor hasn't had a good nights sleep in weeks, always waking around the same time with heavy thoughts weighing on her mind. "I should be happy," she thinks to herself. She and Bo had finally decided to try a relationship, and while there are a few minor particulars to work out, such as Bo having to feed off of others, it was going really well. So, she wonders, "Why is it that I can't just enjoy what I have for as long as I can? We may not have hundreds of years together but we have right now. Nobody is guaranteed how long they will live. Bo is not immortal and puts her life on the line quite often. Bo obviously loves me and has proven time and again that she would do anything for me, and I for her, yet …. " she trails off of her thoughts taking a deep breath in an attempt to relax and get back to sleep. This type of thinking is exhausting and she hopes that she hides it well from those around her, usually using work at the lab as an excuse.

She reaches her hand down along her hip where a strong, loving arm has draped over her protectively. The brunette is snuggling in behind her, their naked bodies fitting perfectly together. The doctor lightly caresses the soft skin of Bo's arm. Relishing the feeling of the warm breath on the back of her neck, she shivers slightly while inhaling her lover's sweet vanilla scent. "God, I love this woman!" whispering lightly to herself with a warm smile taking over her face. She thinks "I love the way she feels and the way she loves. The way she touches not just my body, but ...oh God, can she ever touch my body! She also touches my heart and soul." Then, her smile fades as her heart gets heavy again at the thought that their time together will be but a drop in a bucket compared to the lifespan of the Fae. The blonde's chest aches thinking of the brunette having to watch her grow old and die. Anger overtakes her at the unfairness of it all. She starts wondering if there is any way that she can alter herself to make herself Fae, or at least live longer? The Fae are capable of so many things that she could never have even imagined before working for the Ash. Surely there must be a spell or a gene, something... the doctors mind races scanning things she has read and formulas she could try.

Behind her, Bo mumbles sleepily, "You are thinking again aren't you?" The blonde flinches with surprise upon hearing the voice, wondering how the brunette could even know she was awake. Lauren fakes a yawn and mumbles back, "Hmm? What's the matter babe?" Bo smiles and says, "I can feel your energy change, plus our whole body tenses up when you are in one of your "deep sciencey thinking modes." Are you ok? It's been happening a lot." The Doctor feels shame from lying to her lover, knowing she could never really hide her emotions from Bo, but she replies, "I am alright. Just a lot of research on my mind. Go back to sleep. I love you." "Love you too. Try to get some sleep, please." The blonde doesn't reply, but she has made a decision. When she gets to the lab she will begin her quest to find answers. Answers to her own mortality and how she can change her own fate. She will stop at nothing to find a way to spend even an extra day with the woman she loves so deeply that it makes her chest hurt. With that steely determination, she closes her eyes while taking a deep breath and exhales quietly, finally feeling some relief from her mind.

The Doctor has loved before, several times actually. She thought, however, that Nadia was the finally the one to spend the rest of her life with. The beautiful, carmel skinned woman was loving, intelligent and sexy. There was warmth and piece of mind when they were together. It was comfortable, easy and safe. The blonde had closed her heart and emotions after Nadia's coma and these long years of slavery with the cold, emotionless Fae. Dismissing love as something of an inconvenience that just sets you up for misery. That was, until that gorgeous, mysterious, dark haired Fae-that-didn't-even-know-she-was- Fae, was dragged into her lab. The moment she saw her it, was over. There was no explanation, really. The Doctor had no idea what type of Fae she even was, yet there she was, ingrained in her brain and in her heart. When the blonde Doctor placed her hand upon the dark haired woman's skin during the exam, it was electric. She struggled to maintain composure. Locked up emotions spilled over inside her for the first time in years. Having no idea where all of this would lead, she knew that she would do anything to be a part of this new Fae's life for as long as possible.

Now here they were, in bed together. Sharing this forbidden and sometimes for the Doctor, almost deadly, relationship. It's not safe and not always easy. Lack of communication, pride and succubus feedings present their challenges. There is so much going against them, yet the blonde's heart is more full than ever. She has never felt so at ease, yet uncomfortable, at the same time. Bo makes her feel wanted, loved and protected, beautiful... and sometimes unsure of herself, illogical or like a teenager with a huge crush. It is the most amazing combination she admits to herself frequently when she tries to understand her feelings toward the succubus. In the end she acknowledges the uncontrollable, unearthly gravitation they feel towards one another. It feels like nothing she has ever experienced and she never wants to be without it ever again.

It's six in the morning and Lauren is in the lab early, ready to start finding answers. She had left quietly after placing a light kiss on Bo's cheek and leaving her a loving note that she can't wait to see her after work. Within fifteen minutes her desk already looks like a disaster area with files and books strewn all about while she tirelessly scans the print hoping to find any clue to what she seeks. It feels like minutes before a knock on her office door breaks her from her trance. Looking up she notices it is one of the Fae lab techs. He is looking at her strangely, but says nothing. The Doctor takes a moment to collect herself then dryly asks, "What can I help you with?" The man continues to look at her oddly before meekly stating, "Dr. Lewis, We have finished the lab work from the case. Would you like to see the results?" The Doctor stands up and goes to the door, collecting the files from him but not showing any interest in reading them right now. The man looks her over, she looks exhausted and her hair is a mess. She catches his glance and asks, "Thank you. Was there something else?" He looks away shyly and responds, "No, it's just that it's 5:00 and you have been at your desk all day. No one has seen you leave your office. Is everything alright Dr. Lewis?" The blonde doctor collects herself inwardly. She thinks to herself, can it really be that late already? I just got started. Giving the man a cordial smile she replies, "Why yes, everything is just fine. Thank you for asking. I am just doing some research. Enjoy your weekend." He nods politely and walks away.

Heading back to her desk she notices how tight her neck and back are from sitting there all day. Her eyes are tired and she observes the war zone that is now her desk. She notices that she has several messages from Bo. Sighing, she says aloud, " Well, this was a waste of time!" A woman's voice from behind startles her, "What was a waste and what the hell happened in here? It looks like Kenzi's room!" Recognizing her lover's voice, she turns around with a bright smile. Happily, she heads over quickly to wrap her arms around Bo delivering a warm embrace and a not so innocent kiss. The brunette smiles brightly squeezing her tight, "Now Dr. Lewis, that's the type of hello I like! I hope all of your patients don't get that type of greeting" Bringing a slight blush to the doctors cheeks. Quickly coming up with a back story the Doctor tiredly says, " I am so happy to see you. I have been researching something for the Ash all day with no luck. I am sorry I didn't call you back, the day went by so fast but now..." she gets a glimmer in her eyes, a mischievous grin and a husky voice "All I want to do is you!" "Well then, Doctor," Bo growls, "I bet I know a way to help you unwind from your trying day. May I suggest we get a move on before I devour you right here. I am suddenly very hungry and you know how I fantasize about you in your labcoat. I would hate to mess up your neat little desk," she says jokingly looking over the disaster area. They hold each other closely, smiling, looking longingly into each others eyes before moving into a deep, passionate kiss. Enjoying the warmth between them, Lauren begrudgingly excuses herself to remove her lab coat. Hanging it neatly behind the door, she grabs her purse before taking the arm of her lover and heading out the door. As she turns to lock up she frowns slightly at the total failure that was today. She gathers herself and turning back around with a smile she says, "Shall we my love?" Bo excitedly takes her hand and says, "We shall!"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At the Dall, Bo and Kenzi are enjoying a friendly debate over the pros and cons of reality tv. Lauren looks on happily as she watches the two women deriving such pleasure from such a simple conversation. Trick keeps their drinks topped off and shakes his head at the silliness of it all. Bo and Kenzi have a lot of opinions, but Lauren just smiles along with them enjoying the banter. She and Trick exchange some 'what the heck are they talking about' glances, but her mind is really on other things. She is brought back to reality when someone slaps her leg and notices that Bo and Kenzi are staring at her questioningly. "What?" she asks. In tandem they say, "Well..., what do you think about My Strange Obsession? Crazy right?" Lauren just shrugs her shoulders "Oh, I don't watch tv much unless it's a nature or science show. I usually just enjoy a movie to unwind. Although, the fact that the people on those shows have an obsession or a neurosis doesn't necessarily make them crazy. Most people with obsessive compulsive disorders are able to function in the real world and have a normal life. No different than being an avid collector or say, someone who has a whole cupboard of soap. " Kenzi pretends to hang herself from the rafters. "Geeze Doc! Don"t you ever not analyze stuff? I mean, the point of these reality shows is to just watch, shake your head and be amazed at the stupid shit people do. Somebody get me this 'After Hours Lauren' that I keep hearing about! Bo, you should really help Hotpants learn to unwind with something besides bow-chika-wow-wow." Lauren blushes and turns her head while Bo slaps Kenzi on the shoulder.

Excusing herself to use the ladies room, Lauren notices Trick scanning an old book at the end of the bar. Always thirsty for more knowledge, she heads over to check it out. "Reading anything interesting? Something maybe I can help with?" Trick looks up regrouping his thoughts, "Oh, Hello Lauren. No, um... just trying to help a friend with a problem. Not sure I have the answer in here. He is a very old and rare Fae. He may need to seek a white witch. Were you not enjoying the stimulating conversation over there? They seem to be really enthralled by the topic at hand" he says with a grin. Smiling at the observation she comments, "Not my area of expertise I'm afraid. I would much rather look through some of your books sometime if that would be alright with you?" She quickly fabricates a story about trying to update her database of Fae and she doesn't have access to much of the older books that belong to the Ash. She explains that the more information she has the quicker she can help solve cases. Trick nods approvingly and he smiles at her love of soaking in new knowledge. She thanks him and continues on her way all the while hoping that her answer may lie in his library.

Lauren pauses before rejoining the group to consider her plan. "For the time being, I will keep this little idea to myself. I know that it would be better to bring up the topic when there was a solution in hand then to be hammered by everyone's opinions while it was just an empty dream. There will, of course, be some strong opposition. Dyson would be appalled at the idea of a human thinking they were worthy of such a gift. He is just biding his time. He knows that he will have hundreds of years to court Bo. If I am around, that would put a serious kink in his plans. Trick surely will object. Even though he likes and respects me, I know that he believes that Dyson is the true mate for Bo. Then there is Kenzi. Poor Kenzi! She would be the only one that would be truly human. She would grow old and die while we reained virtually unchanged. The one connection that we have together is our humanity. How would she feel? And Bo. What about Bo? Would she welcome the idea of spending the rest of her life with me, or would she hate me for trying to change anything about. Bo would tell me that I am perfect the way I am and that is why she loves me, but she wouldn't really understand the feelings of inadequacy that I have. Not being able to let her feed from me is one thing, but knowing that I am just a fleeting moment of time in her extremley long life.. feels like a dagger in my chest. I want more_ for _Bo and I want more _with_ Bo!"

She could hardly wait to get back to the Dal on her own the next day, telling Bo that she had some sciencey stuff to look into and that her and Kenzi should have some BFF time. While Lauren always hated to be away from her lover, this idea had fixated so strongly in her head that she could hardly focus on anything else. Glancing thoughtfully through Trick's library she tries to imagine which of these ancient books to start with. "Should I start with witches, mystics or are there Fae with some type of metabolic changing abilities? My God there were so many possibilities, where to even start? What about ancient Fae from Egypt and ones she has never heard of. Why isn't there a Fae Google for this," she chuckles to herself, knowing that is basically what she told Trick she was doing. "Well, if I figure out how to live for hundreds of years, I will have plenty of time to make one," the blonde doctor laughs aloud amusing herself. Reaching out she picks one up as she says, "A journey of a thousand miles begins with just one step. So I guess I need to start walking."

Finding herself in Trick's library yet again, she slams her head down onto the old book she was reading and sobs lightly. She has been relentless in her search and has found nothing even remotely close to a resolution. Lauren was tired. Tired of looking endlessly for the answers to a question that may not even have an answer. Tired of making excuses for her crazy, obsessive behavior. Maybe it was time to accept the fact that she was just a human and there was no way around that. Maybe she could keep trying lab samples from new Fae when they are brought in hoping for a gene that would work. Would any of it even work on a human if she found it? With her head spinning and her hope waning she decides to head up and have a drink. Bo was going to meet her there soon to go to dinner. Gathering her emotions, she takes a deep breath, rolls her eyes and tries to find the silver lining. "Well, at least I have now!" With that thought, she heads upstairs to the bar, anxiously awaiting the woman that she so dearly loves.

**I hope you have enjoyed it so far. This is my first multi-chapter writing so please keep the reviews coming and bear with me. Thank you for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Dal is hopping tonight. Oblivious to the many patrons that bump into her on their way past the bar, Lauren is nursing her drink lost in thought. Bo quietly comes in behind her and begins nuzzling her neck lovingly. Feeling those beautiful breasts pressing against her back brings the blonde a shiver of passion and a huge smile as she savors the way her lover feels against her body. Nibbling at her ear lobe, Bo growls, "I don't think you know how much I have missed you lately. I hope you are ready to get to dinner, because I really can't wait to get home and have dessert." When Lauren turns to face the brunette she has a mischivous smile on her face. Letting her fingers ghost up the arm of her lover, she slides her hips in close and whispers in a husky voice, "I bet we could find you something to eat at home, and then maybe we can go out for dessert... you know, if you aren't too worn out." She could see the blue flash in the brunette's eyes at her proposition. Bo could never get enough of Lauren, nor could she get enough of Bo. Everything felt right when they were in each others arms. There was nothing to worry about, only their love and their wanting to pleasure one another. Bo smiling brightly, wisks her out of the bar, "We better get a move on, cause I am famished!"

Finally exhausted from their passion they curl up together and enjoy the warmth between their bodies. After a few minutes, Lauren hesitatingly asks, "Bo, do you ever think about how our future will play out? I mean, that I will age and that you will live far longer tha..." her voice gets shaky and trails off. The brunette knows what she is asking. Tears start to wellup in her eyes and she feels her chest tighten. Pausing to regain her emotions find the right thing to say, she replies, "I have. Honestly, I try not to." She lifts the blonde's chin so their eyes meet "Lauren, my heart aches knowing that you are the one person that I want to be with until my last breath, but that our time will be over much too soon. I am grateful for everyday that I have you in my life, for however long it may be. I wish that I could do something to change it. Something to make you live as long as I do. I know that you being human is one of the reasons I love you, but in my selfishness, I would rather have you by my side forever, if you would have me. " Bo was happy that she was able to get that out as strongly as she had when all she really wanted to do was break down and cry at the thought of ever losing the woman she loved so dearly.

The blonde feels her heart fill with love as her sobs turn to a small smile and she embraces her lovers body tightly. Bo loves that smile and those soft brown eyes. She would do anything to make her happy every day of their lives. The way Lauren looks at her with such love and belief, makes her feel strong. Without looking up the Doctor slowly asks, "So if there was ever a way... I mean if I ever had the chance to change... if we encounter a new Fae or whatever... would you want me to do it? Would you want me forever?" The brunette was shocked and speechless at the thought process of her lover. She had not thought of looking into ways that could even make that possible. Would she then be Fae? Would she really want that? Would they regret it later? Would it harm the Doctor if she did? What would others think? Her pause causes a look of concern on the blonde's face. Lauren pulls her body away slightly let's and her off the hook by blurting out, "Nevermind, it's just a fantasy anyway."

Bo doesn't let her get away, pulling her back in closely. After another minute of deep thought, which felt like hours to Lauren, the brunette answers, "I am sorry. I was not expecting that. Like, a thousand questions and possibilities just went through my mind. Of course I would want you with me forever. I mean, if that is what you really wanted to do. I just don't want you to regret it or hate me for it... like, if it changed you somehow. I never want to hurt you or be the reason that you hurt yourself. I just couldn't live with myself if that happened...knowing that I was the cause." The blonde nodded quietly looking her lover in the eyes tenderly. Bo followed cautiously with her own question, "Lauren, is this what you have been doing? What you have been researching so desperately?" The doctor looked at the floor sheepishly, knowing that she just gave herself away, "Yes it is. I can't stand the thought of losing you, but I wasn't sure if you would want me to do such a thing if I found it." Bo wondered, "Did you? Find it, I mean." With tears welling up in her eyes again, she shakes her head, "No. Not a damn thing so far! I have been looking so hard Bo..." she starts crying. Bo wraps her arms around her lover in comfort and begins to sob lightly with her, feeling her heart ache. "You know Lauren, I have the ability to take life, and to give it. I really wish that I had the power to help you live as long as I do. To be together for a lifetime, my lifetime. But I want you to know, that no matter what happens, as long as I have a breath, I will always love you" Bo says softly and then continues, "Nobody knows how long they really have. I really want us to be able to enjoy what we have now. Can we do that?" Wiping away her tears, Lauren looks up at her with those deep brown eyes and nods affirmingly. Bo kisses her on the forehead and holds her close against her body as they lie quietly together until they off to sleep.

The Doctor's eyes snap open. A glance over at the clock shows 5:00 A.M. "Well," she thinks, "at least its later than the other days. That's a good sign right?" Today she notices that she is not filled with dread. Instead, she is full of hope. A new idea had formed in her mind overnight. A new possibility she had not considered. "How could I not have even looked into it," she chastises herself. Bo was a powerful succubus with untapped potential. There is not even much known about her kind. Surely there must be some ancient writings based on previous succubi. If Bo could take life and give it, then why weren't there other possibilites within her. Feeling renewed, she rolls out of bed excitedly, quickly getting into doctor mode and heads off early to the Ash's library.

Meanwhile, back at the crack shack, Bo lies sleeping. Her body begins to tense and she is mumbling something..talking to someone. She is not distressed but it appears serious. Suddenly she jumps up with her eyes wide, "Lauren!" She grabs her phone and starts dialing...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Thank you for all of the support and reviews! This is my frst multichapter story and I am enjoying the challenge of trying to keep a relevant flow to the story. Still not sure just how far I will take this, but I will defintely complete it, so hang in there...

Engrossed in ancient Fae texts, the Doctor reaches blindly for the ringing cell phone. "Hello?" she mutters. "Lauren, I have to talk to you. The Nain Rouge came to me. There is a solution. I need you to help me find it. We need to see Trick. Can you come over?" Bo rambles on excitedly. "Huh...? Bo? Are you ok? Where are you?" the blonde stammers. "Lauren, I am fine. I am at home, but I need to see you ASAP after work. We have to talk. We have to find the answer. When can you get here?" Lauren, is still not sure what happened, but was comforted by the fact that her girlfriend was not in danger. "Umm, I could probably leave early. I will be there as soon as I can. What is this all about, Bo?" The brunette replied, "It's about forever. See you soon."

Kenzi spies Bo seated on the couch with a confused look on her face. With a sly grin, the thin dark haired girl strides over enthusiastically, "Whats up Bo-Bo? Did Hotpants pull out some new moves in the bedroom that left you speechless?" Failing to get a response, "Umm... Earth to succubus? Do you copy? Over." Snapping back to reality the brunette stammers, "Hmm... oh, Kenz. Sorry, I didn't see you there. What?" "Oh nothing really, just wondering what's up? You look shell shocked." Bo ponders telling her best friend all the details but decides that it is best to wait until they have a solid plan. "Nothing. I mean, I didn't sleep very well and I guess I just zoned out for minute." Hoping the girl bought her story she adds with a smile, "How bout we go out for pancakes? I am starving!" Kenzi jumps up excitedly "Like you ever have to ask! That would be a big old YES! Why are you still sitting? Let's go!" She grabs the older womans hand and yanks her up, "You drive! I am too busy thinking about what flavor I want to order."

In the library, Lauren is still trying to decypher Bo's words. The Nain Rouge? What could she have to do with anything regarding their relationship? Was there a motive to her giving Bo this vision? What kind of solution? The urgency in Bo's voice finally registers in her brain. She hurries back to the lab to finish up the days work, wanting to get to the crack shack as early as possible. In no time at all she is done. The normally meticulous Doctor doesn't even take the time to hang her lab coat, instead she throws it on the chair and locks the door behind her. With her mind racing with possibilities and her heart pounding with hope, she jumps in the car and speeds off to see Bo.

Seated side by side on the sofa, Lauren gently takes Bo's hands in hers,"Tell me about your vision." The brunette closes her eyes and vividly recalls her dream:

The Nain Rouge reveals herself to me."We meet again." Not amused by the visit, Bo stands there with arms crossed glaring at the Nain Rouge "What do you want now? I hope we are done with all of the end of the world crap for a while, I need a break," she says dryly. "I know that you and the Doctor are searching for something...something very rare. I have seen visions of the Doctor. She will accomplish great things for Fae and humans alike for many years to come." Bo is flooded by a vision of her and Lauren standing side by side. It appears that they are surrounded by the same aura. No, actually they are sharing it. It looks like Chi. They seem to be connected and happy. "What is this? What does it mean?" she asks, confused by the image. "Consider it my show of appreciation for defeating the Garuda. You are capable of many things, Bo. You have not even scratched the surface. What you seek has been done before, but never with a human. It is uncertain if it will even work with a human since they are so frail. However, she is no ordinary human, she is special. You have both been looking in the wrong places. Look within you."

"Didn't we already have this conversation about not being so cryptic? Why can't you just tell me in a way that I can understand what I need to do? Geeze, what is it with you Fae all the time?" Bo complains. "I cannot tell you. It is a personal journey for you to explore all of your untapped abilites and it is more than you can ever imagine. That is why so many fear you. You have the power to destroy or unite, kill or save. I can tell you that the Doctor is a key component in your future. It can be good or bad depending upon your choices." "Well, this is a fine gift! Thanks, I already know that I can be good Bo or evil Bo. Been there, done that!" "My gift is letting you know that there is indeed a solution to the problem you are both trying desperately to solve. It will not be an easy journey, but when you find it, then it is for you both to decide on how to proceed. Your decision will affect the future of Fae and humans alike. Good luck. I have faith that you will overcome. As you know, I will be watching."

"Then I woke up and called you. I have been thinking about it all day. There must be something in a book somewhere that refers to what she is saying. Damn Fae, never a straight answer. It drives me nuts!" Bo exhales and puts her head in her hands. Lauren places her hand on Bo's shoulder in comfort. "You said that we were sharing Chi? I have never heard or read of that being done, but I suppose it may be possible. I will go back to the Ash's library and see what I can find. Hopefully, there will be something there that we can use. It was nice of her to help us. I hope that she is right..." moving her body in front of her girlfriend so that their eyes are locked, "but Bo, we have to keep in mind that even if we find it, the fact that I am a human may make it impossible." The brunette nods acceptingly. Lauren places a kiss on Bo's cheek, "I will call you if I find anything, ok? Then we can talk to Trick."

On the way back to the compound there are a million thoughts running through Lauren's head. She has hit a dead end in the lab finding a solution to her inadequacies. She had been able to splice her DNA with Fae DNA, but with no way to test it, there was little else she could do. Plus,she would probably be killed for even attempting such an abomination. The blonde was not yet willing to try it on herself since it could potentially be deadly. In the back of her mind, however, if she had ever felt that desperate, she might just take the leap out of desperation. She had been holding out hope that there may be a 'Fae way' to accomplish the task. That too, will be a hornets nest of problems. A human and a Fae joined somehow. Does that make her part Fae? Then thre is the whole dark and light thing to worry about. What did the Nain Rouge mean 'it could be good or bad and it was up to us to decide?'

Now, with so much at stake and the possibility so near, she cannot tell if she is excited beyond belief or scared to death. She feels a lump in her throat and her stomach is in knots. Pulling her car over she quickly jumps out and paces around taking deep breaths to calm herself. "Get a grip dammit! It's not a done deal yet. There is still much to discover. Political angles to be analyzed. You are not going to get anything accomplished flaking out like this" chastizing herself for losing it. Standing up tall, she pushes her emotions down deep and gets into the doctor mode that she has perfected over the years of working wth the Fae. She hops back into the car and speeds off to the lab.

Severl hours and several dozen books later, the Doctor grows weary. "Just one more then I need a nap. I am going cross eyed!" She stands and stretches while pondering the titles for her next victim. Settling on a selection, she starts thumbing through the pages. Suddenly her brown eyes grow larger as she gasps, "This is it! It's real!" She leans back in her chair running her fingers through her hair and letting out an exhasperated sigh of relief. Now that it is a reality, there were so many more questions to be answered. They need details and translations. What are the full repercutions of such a feat? More importantly, did Bo really mean it? Did she really want her forever? "Do I really want that?" she ponders aloud. She can hardly contain her excitement, but there is an underlying nervousness. In this moment, she is just happy to revel in her success, deciding to had home for a celebratory glass of wine with her girlfriend. Lord knows she could really use a drink right now! She picks up the phone, "Bo, I am coming home. I found something!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thank you for all of the reviews. I appreciate everyone's input. I hope this chapter is not too bad. I had a little trouble with direction here. I have the ending, but getting there has been interesting. Thanks for reading.

Having hashed and rehashed the information at hand, they both decide that it is time to see Trick for an indepth translation of the verses. Reaching for the phone, the brunette dials her grandfather. "Trick? It's Bo. Lauren and I have something very important that requires your sage wisdom. When would be a good time to see you in private? Great see you then!" Looking over at Lauren, "I hope he is ready to answer some hardcore questions. I am not in the mood for his usual vague responses today." Together they hop into the car and speed off to the Dal, Bo notes that they really need to talk to Kenzi and Dyson once they know the details. They know that eventually they will have to deal with the Ash and the political fallout, but want to make sure that there is complete understanding from those closest to them before jumping into forever together like a couple of high schoolers.

Trick is seated at a table with a stiff drink ready for whatever the ladies have in store for him. Somehow, he had a feeling that it would be big. They come through the door hand in hand sporting joyous smiles. Trick felt himself relax at the sight of their happiness thinking he must have misjudged the seriousness of the matter. The lovers plop down into the chairs where trick has their favorite drinks waiting for them. "Hello ladies!" Trick greets them with a smile. "Whatever in Fae could be on your minds at this hour that requires my assistance?" Smiling at one another they each prod the other to be the one that tells him what they have found. Finally, his granddaughter clears her throat and begins to tell him about her visit from the Nain Rouge and what Lauren found in the Ash's library. As she speaks, the Doctor pulls an old text from her bag and places on the table. She carefully opens it to the selected page and spins it around for him to see. Bo continues speaking, "We need you to help us translate the writing and figure out the details. Also, I know you that you have gathered much knowledge over your lifetime so if you have any thing that would be pertinent to this, we would like to know."

Trick was in shock. His jaw went slack and he stuttered trying to find the right words. "Er... um.. so you want to be bound to Bo for her entire lifetime? Is that what you are trying to tell me? Have you really thought this through?" He seemed to grow angry as he continued his rant, "I mean, she's human. I don't even know if she can do it. Have you even considered the reprcussions of this politically? An unaligned succubus and a human owned by the Light Fae? Are you trying to start a war?" He paced around mumbling to himself, not noticing the pained look on their faces. "Trick, calm down please!" Bo shouts, "Hear us out. We are just trying to get the facts right now, but yes, we are serious about this. Will you please tell us what we need to know? We are not going to run off right now and do something crazy." Trick is almost frantic, "But this _IS_ crazy and potentially deadly! This is far more intricate than just the desires of the two of you. Have you no regard for what your actions inflict upon others? Not everything revolves around your happiness Bo" he shouted. Looking over at the pair, he takes a deep breath and downs his drink, thankful that he had one prepared.

Bo and Lauren were flabbergasted by Trick's rant and their expressions reflected as much. The expected an unfavorable opinion, but they were caught off guard by his seemingly personal attack on them. The blonde kept her eyes glued to the floor, feeling more unworthy by the minute. Unable to stay quiet any longer, Bo unleashed her anger on her grandfather. "You of all people have the nerve to talk to me about your own actions affecting others, Blood King" she spat. "You know what? My life revolves aroud my happiness and I would hope that the people closest to me, my family, would care about that! Lauren makes me happy. She makes me feel complete and loved. Not Dyson, not someone else 100 years from now, but Lauren. No matter what I have been through, I have always found my way back through Lauren. And yes, I know she is human and that opens up a shit storm of controversy, but the Fae need to get over themselves already. She has proven herself more worthy than most Fae and they should be thankful to have her for hundreds of years if she so chooses to do so.

Observing the hurt look on his granddughter's face, Trick gathered his composure and returned to the table. Glancing between the two, he took a deep breath and put on a slight smile. He gently took the book from Lauren while giving her a warm nod and scanned the words. The old man seemed to have his own internal conversation going on. Shaking his head, softly chuckling to himself and muttering while he reads. His tone is calm and gentle now, "I am afraid that there is not much knowledge on this topic. Most succubi are content to feast on many rather than committ to one, although the rules of your relationship can be defined as you wish. It has always been easier to just enthrall the masses and have slaves than to choose one to be your 'forever'. Remember, you will live for hundreds of years and the bond cannot be broken, and I doubt you can just decide to live without one another. This requires a lot of consideration by both of you. You must both be extrmely certain that this is the path you wish to go down, as there will be many obstacles to overcome. I am not just refering to almost killing yourselves in the ritual." Trick scans the pages of the ancient text while sipping another drink. The women look on, soaking up eveything he has to say.

"A powerful Succubus, while having the ability to enslave others with her blood, also possesses the power to claim one partner to rule with them for their lifetime. They would be connected by the lifeforce of the succubus, which will be divided between you both. It can only be undone by the death of the succubus. The chosen mate will gain healing powers, age as you age and share in your may both feed on others to help sustain the pair. However, if one is harmed, it begins to drain both of you and feeding on others must be done to heal. The ritual requires that both ingest a deadly potion. As death nears, the Succubus will drain their mate's Chi to heal. She will then recite the encantation and gift the chosen partner with their own lifeforce to save them. They shall rule together, two parts of one for life. True soul mates till the end, never having to experience life without the other."

Trick finally leansback in his chair and addresses the women with a serious expression. "Bo. Lauren." he looks them both in the eyes, "Be sure. Be very sure that this is what you want to do. There is no guarantee of survival, especially for Lauren. Bo, the succubus in you can take over in these types of rituals when you drain the Chi of someone close to you. It is so infectious that you cannot regain the clarity of mind to complete the task and save your partner. It has to be a special connection to bring you back from the edge. You have to be willing to face yourself if you fail. And Lauren, are you really ready to put your life on the line? Not just in the ritual, but with the backlash that may come with it?"

For the first time since they arrived at the Dahl, Lauren speaks. In her her coolest , most collected persona she firmly addresses Trick. "We do have a lot to consider and we want to talk it over with each of you plus the Ash before hand. We love each other and we do want to do this, but we also want to be very careful about it. Our friends and family are very important to us and we certainly do not wish to start a war. Trick, I know that you respect my abilities, but you still do not accept me as a mate for your granddaughter due to my being human. I love Bo more than my own life. I would do anything for her and I can only hope that if we are successful in this that you can one day look on me favorably." Bo places her hand on the Doctor's and gives it a loving squeeze while gauging the old man's expression. Trick leans forward in his chair and takes Lauren's free hand. He looks into her brown eyes and softly explains "I have no doubt that you love my granddaughter. I know that you would do anything for her and she for you. If this is what you both want, then I promise to support you. So... I guess you two have things to do and people to see."

Thank you Athena64 for the correction-much appreciated


	6. Chapter 6

I love reading the reviews, so please keep them coming! This chapter is a building block, but I hope it is an enjoyable one none the less.

Chapter 6

"Thank you for meeting me Dyson. I have something I want to talk to you about privately. I just want you to promise that you will hear me out before you go all 'uber possessive' on me, ok?" Dyson raises an eyebrow and reluctantly nods for her to continue. "Ok, so... umm...there's this thing, you know, that I want to do..I mean we want to do... me and Lauren." Bo is pacing around trying not to notice the odd look Dyson is giving her. He clears his throat and it brings her back to her back to her point. "Right, so..." seating herself in front of him, she places her hand on his knee "I know we have had the conversation about my love for Lauren. I hope you know that I do love you, but..." she looks at the ceiling trying to find the words "it is different. With her I feel complete, like, deep in my soul. I feel accepted for all that I am and loved and warm and... I don't know, like connected somehow. Regardless of what we have been through, it's like she was the light to lead me out."

Dyson shifts uncomfortably in his seat. Breaking eye contact he keeps a slow, controlled tone "Ok, so why am I here? Do you want to marry her or something? If you asking my permission, I have come to appreciate and respect Lauren, but she is still is just a human. How many years do you think you will have together? I am the one who will still be here for you when she is gone, Bo." The brunette tries to keep herself from getting worked up. She knows that he loves her and he believes that they will be together one day long after 'the human' has passed. Settling herself again she presses on "Well, actually, I want to bind her to me for a lifetime. Share a Chi as one. I know..." Unable to keep his emotions in check, Dyson jumps up from the sofa, his voice angry and unsteady, trying to hide the hurt. "What the...? How, Bo? How is that even possible? And why? Why, would you ever want to do that? It can't be a good thing. There must be reprocussions...does Trick know? She's a human for crying out loud!" The wolf leans against the wall shaking his head. He can feel his heart breaking. "Bo, I gave you my love. I have even sacrificed myself for you. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Dyson stares right at her, hurt showing on his face.

Bo remains seated covering her face with her hands while choking back tears. "Dyson, you have no idea what your sacrifices have meant to me. And I love you, I do..it's just not the same. I am so sorry. You are my family. I never wanted to hurt you, but this is my life...my heart, and it belongs to Lauren. I know that this won't be easy, but I want you in my life. I want your support. You don't have to answer now. I understand how hard this is to hear, but please believe me, that we both want this and we both want our family to be ok with it."

Looking at the woman he cherishes so much, seeing her tears, he kneels down and takes her hand "Bo, I don't have to think about it. Yes, it hurts me. It hurts deeper than I care to acknowledge. I love you and I always thought that someday you would look at me the way you do her. I need you in my life, so I will try my best to be supportive. It will be hard, but I will do my best to respect your wishes. I know that Lauren loves you too. I may not have been a fan of hers before, but she has put her life on the line just to be with you. She has helped us all unselfishly despite how she was treated. I just hope that it is what's best for you both. Just know that I will always be here for you." He wraps his long arms around her body giving her a warm embrace while doing his best to contain his emotions until she is gone. She returns the embrace while whispering "Thank you, Dyson. This means everything to the both of us."

XXX

Knowing that Bo would be meeting Dyson at Trick's private quarters, Lauren wanted to take the opportunity speak with Kenzi. As she drives to the crack shack, she recalls their tumultuous relationship. While they have certainly had their confrontations, Kenzi is the only other human in the group. Her feelings on this matter are important to the blonde, especially since they have started bonding lately. Pulling up outside the house, she begins to feel the pressure and considers going into doctor mode to protect herself. Striding up to the door, however, she reconsiders, knowing that she will have a better talk with spitfire girl if she wasn't playing 'Ice queen'.

"Hello, Kenzi are you home?" Lauren observes the little Russian girl on the sofa eating ice cream. She is engrossed in whatever she is watching. "Yo, Hotpants! What's the haps? Bo-Bo isn't here right now" she says without looking away from the tv. "I know. I actually came to see you" the Doctor says with a gentle smile. That got her attention "Moi? What makes me so lucky today?" she says as she sits up attentively. Placing her purse on the chair, the blonde makes her way over to the sofa and sits so that she is facing the girl. "I just had something important that I wanted to talk with you about, you know...human to human" she with a light chuckle. It occurs to her how odd that sounds, like it's something you would normally say in a conversation. "Is it ok if we turn off the tv?"

"Whoa Doc! You are freakin me out. Am I like, dying or something? Is Bo ok? Are you pregnant? OMG..." she begins to ramble excitedly. In an effort to calm the girl down, Lauren starts waving her off "No, no, no. Nothing like that. Everyone is ok. Great actually. It's just that I wanted to get your feelings about something. I know we have had our differences, but I feel like we have made strides to resolving them. And...like it or not, you and your opinions are important to me." She pauses to take note of the young girl's expression "So, seeing how you and I are the only humans here, I would like to know how you would feel if I was suddenly..umm...not human?" The goth girl's expression shows shock and confusion "You mean if you became Fae? Can you do that? I don't understand." obviously uncomfortable with the situation she stands up and starts pacing nervously waiting for the doctor to explain.

"Bo and I want to be together...together longer than a human lifetime. We have found a binding ritual that would make me her partner for as long as she lives. We would share her Chi. I really want to know how you would feel if I did this. I know you are Bo's best friend and I have come to love you as well. I just don't want there to be any bitterness if I am suddenly not human." Kenzi stopped moving and let the words sink in 'suddenly not human'. Sadness hits her as she realizes that she would be the only one to grow old and die. She sits back down on the couch, tucking her knees against her chest and holding them tightly with her arms. Lauren moves in and places her hands lovingly on Kenzi's arms. Looking up at the blonde "Why didn't Bo tell me this?" she asked solemly. "She wanted to, but I asked her if I could do it. I figured you already knew that Bo would live many human lifetimes and we both know you want Bo to do whatever makes her happy. I felt that you and I had more to relate to in this possible event." The Doctor keeps her eyes on the little goth girl looking for any signs of anger or happiness, but she is just a statue for what seems like forever.

A few minutes later she lets her legs out and slides next to the blonde. She locks their eyes and in her sincerest voice she says, "You know, I always knew you would find a way to be with her forever. Somehow, someway, with that big brain of yours, you are too smart to just be human. I know you both make each other very happy. Just promise me that you will communicate with one another. Less bow-chick-wow-wow and more talkie- talkie! I just want to know if this is really what you want? Is it safe?" The blonde blushes a little "Well, thank you, I think and we will work on that. Ummm...there are always risks, but yes, she is worth the risk. I believe _WE_ are worth the risk." Kenzi nods her head "Ok then, I guess I can give you my blessing to take my bestie's Chi and live for hundreds of years together. That sounds so weird. Oh! And one more thing...if you find a way to make me Fae, I want in. Promise?" A bright smile graces her face as Lauren lets out a sigh of relief. "I promise. You know, you really are the Kenzi-est Kenzi ever!" the blonde says emphatically as she wraps her arms around the girl in a warm embrace. "As if you would ever doubt Super Kenz!" the girl states plainly with a confident smile.

XXX

Bo makes her way through the compound to the lab. Spying the Doctor looking into a microscope, she takes a moment to watch her work. It is such a turn on to see her in her element, so in control of everything. The Doctor has a quiet confidence and commands respect in the lab. Plus, that labcoat... why is that so damn hot? Lauren was sexy anyway, but that darn labcoat just makes the brunette want to take her right on the spot. She thinks to herself 'one of these days she will get Lauren to wear that and nothing else.' Shaking the fantasy out of her head, she quietly slides in behind and wraps her arms around the blonde. Nuzzling her neck she asks "How'd it go with Kenzie?" Lauren is startled but then settles in and humms with pleasure at the feeling of Bo's arms around her. "Mmm, you feel so good. I missed you baby. It went really well, actually. She is a really good friend. Oh, she did make me promise to turn her Fae if I found a way though." she remarks with that adorable eye roll and a smile. "Oh really?" the brunette comments with a grin. "I would love to have her around for hundreds of years just to 'keep it real' as she would say. I mean, who is going to keep us in touch with the styles?" They both chuckle at their quirky little friend, but the mood turns a bit somber when they think of being without her one day.

"Well, I guess I have something to work on then. How bout Dyson?" she asks expecting to hear about a lot of drama. Bo turns the blonde around so that they are face to face in each others arms. "You know what? He was really great, actually. I mean, it broke his heart. I told him that I loved him and he's my family, but it just didn't compare to how I feel about you. And I said that just because he would live hundreds of years, that wouldn't change my feelings toward him. It is going to be hard for a while, but at least you guys have a mutual respect now, so that makes it a bit easier. I think he finally understands that from the second I laid eyes on you that first meeting, I was done. Game over. He never really had a chance. It took a while for me to figure it out since I had never experienced anything like it, but I will never be able to love anyone else the way I love you, Lauren."

With tears in her eyes, the Doctor cups the brunnette's face and pulls her in for a deep, longing kiss. Then pulling back slightly she whispers, "Bo, from the first glance, I was yours. I am utterly, hopelessly in love with you." She presses her lips softly against her lovers once more and they continue to bask in each others warmth for several more minutes. "I guess we have just one more major hurdle to overcome, you know, besides death" Bo chuckles "The Ash and the political shit storm." Lauren acknowledges the thought with a tip of her head. She runs her hands up and down her lover's body and then reaches down to pull their hips in close. With a hungry look in her eye she sucks the brunette's ear lobe and whispers "That can wait until tomorrow. As your doctor, I think you are under a lot of stress right now. I am prescribing a little 'R and R' under my care. Maybe lots wine and a lot less clothes? " Never able to resist the blonde, Bo smiles seductively and growls into her lover's ear "Sounds serious. If that's what you think I need, doctor, we shouldn't waste another minute!"


	7. Chapter 7

It's hard to believe I have written this many chapters. I usually have more of a one shot attention span. I hope you are all still enjoying the story. I am working hard to keep it flowing while getting it to the ending, which is already written. Keep the reviews coming, I really do appreciate the support.. and corrections. Thank you everyone!

Chapter 7

Lying in bed with their arms wrapped around one another, the two women enjoy a quiet, loving embrace. Each breathing in the scent of the other, they find comfort in the presence of their lover. For Bo, it is calming. The blonde makes her feel complete and loved. She often has a difficult time wrapping her head around the truth that this gorgeous, selfless, intelligent, human woman could ever love her and her inner monster. Lauren despises her using the term "monster" and though she has come to grips with her succubus nature, it is still the way she views herself when she has to feed. Mostly, surprisingly, Lauren makes her feel normal. An experience she never expected in her lifetime given the extraordinary circumstances of her being.

Lauren finds that it is empowering and comforting. She feels strength to do things she would never normally do despite the fears that were sometimes present in the back of her mind. There is a certain mix of thrill and fear that comes with her passion for the succubus. The Doctor likens it to adrenaline inducing sports that scare the crap out of you but leave you breathlessly empowered. Bo has made her feel again and that is something she had resigned would never happen again after being enslaved by the Fae. Yet, she is also comforted that she is no longer alone, she is care for and knowing that such a beautiful, powerful, loving being has chosen her. Protected her. Loved her over all others.

Finally breaking the silence, Lauren sighs "I guess we should have a serious discussion about this potential binding. Make sure we understand one another and the details now that we have the support of the others. I mean, I won't exactly be Fae, but I will no longer be human. Plus, I haven't committed to the new Ash yet, but technically I am still property of the Light. I don't want to go to Hale until we have an understanding between us. Then we can take it from there, because once we open this up to him, it will open a whole new bag of worms, so it's best if we are on the same page."

Bo nods in agreement. "I know. We need to make sure it is in the best interest of both of us. I want you, but I don't want to lose you in an attempt to have you forever. Plus, there is sure to be backlash from outsiders and people that will want to hurt us...want to hurt you to get to me. I am not fond of that prospect at all." She watches the Doctor's face intently for any clue how she feels about that end of that statement.

Seeing no sign of fear or apprehension in her lover, she continues solemnly, "Trick said that since we share my Chi, that people could hurt you to weaken me, but you could not be killed unless I die. Plus, you would heal much faster. That means that people could torture you, Lauren. There are a lot of sick people out there that think our binding will cause an apocalypse or something. I don't want you to suffer because of me. It kills me to think that that would ever ..." turning her eyes downward to conceal the tears, she tries to regain her composure.

A soft hand reaches out and cups her chin, lifting so that their eyes meet. "Bo" the blonde says gently and sincerely, "It has never been easy loving you. People have tried to hurt all of us to get to you, but we would never stop loving you because of it. We know that you will never stop trying to save the people you care for regardless of their place in your life. That is one of your most endearing traits- your loyalty to those you love. I am not worried about the 'what if's' of the evil doers. It could just as easily happen if we are not bound, and Bo... I would rather take the risk because I know that the reward is far greater. You..us...I believe in my heart that it is worth it."

The Doctor runs her fingers through dark hair and pulls her in for a passionate kiss. She wipes the tears from the brunette's cheek and smiles that beautiful smile that makes everything in the world seem right.

Following a brief silence, Lauren relaxes back in bed to stare at the ceiling. "You know, if we do this you are stuck with me for a really, really long time. I hope that registers in your mind." She glances at Bo with a sly grin then back at the ceiling.

"I suppose you should know some of my 'nuances'" she makes air quotes with her hands and chuckles lightly "as I like to call them before you say 'I do'. For instance, did you know that I have a cupboard full of soap? I love the smurfs. I also enjoy music, I used to play the guitar a little bit." She looks over to see Bo listening intently with a huge smile on her face. She had heard her giggle a bit when she mentioned the smurfs.

The her face reflects sadness as she cautiously continues "Before I met Nadia I was in Afghanistan. I think you had heard that already, but before that, I was trying to save the world working undercover in research labs with a group that hoped to uncover immoral practices and bring them to light. Well, that didn't turn out to be what I expected. Things got a little ugly, so I ran. I changed my name. I found a way into the Army...I just wanted to tell you, so there was no more hiding parts of myself from you, but I don't really want to rehash that time of my life. It was really brutal both emotionally and physically..." she trailed off choking back emotions.

Bo reached over and touched her hand. She gave her a reassuring smile "It's ok. You don't have to talk about it. Whoever you are, I know you, and I love you." Lifting the blonde's hand to her soft lips, she placed gentle kisses on the back.

Lauren let herself go. She fell into Bo's arms sobbing, feeling the freedom and relief of revealing a bit of her past that she had been trying so hard to keep secret. It had been wearing on her greatly over the years and now she would rather say it now than to have it come out later and make her look like she had been hiding something. They have had enough misunderstandings in their relationship so far, and while she didn't want to give details, she did want it out on the table. After all, forever was a long time, and she didn't want to hide anymore, not from Bo. Finally, she felt safe.

Bo held her tightly, reassuring her that none of the past mattered. Let's face it, her own past is filled with unfortunate circumstances and indiscretions, so how could she fault the woman she loved. No one is perfect, but Lauren was the closest she had ever met. For all of her faults and lack of judgment, it was always with the intent of saving someone or something. It was never selfish. The Doctor was always living by the oath 'Do no harm' and wanted to save the world regardless of the consequences to herself. That was one of the things that Bo loved so dearly about her, but it also scared her most. Knowing that the Doctor always leapt with her heart and morals of humanity...it was dangerous.

Trying to lighten the mood, the brunette placed light kisses on her lover's head and said, "I already knew about the soap. I found it one day when I was looking for razors. I just laughed because it is so...you. I love you you crazy soap lady" laughing and giving her a playful squeeze.

Lauren wiped away her tears and sat up playfully punching Bo's arm. "Thank goodness you are not intimidated by my relationship with soap. You know, we have been an item long before you and I ever met, so if you made me choose..." her smile covered her whole face as she laughed at the feigned look of shock on the brunette's face.

"Oh yeah? I bet there are a few things that I can give you that your precious soap can't!" Bo pounced on the blonde pinning her to the bed and peppering her neck with soft kisses that reward her with a sexy moan. With a sparkle in her eyes and a husky voice the brunette muses "So... if we are done with all of this 'clean talk' I have something a little more dirty in mind."


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry this update took so long, but thank you for hanging in there and thank you for the reviews

Chapter 8

Kenzi strolls into the Dahl "Trickster? You here?"

She grabs a stool at the bar and helps herself to a shot.

"Kenzi? What did I tell you about doing that?"

"Hmm…. Oh yeah, right…don't take the good stuff" she grins as she downs her second shot of some 'really good stuff.'

Trick shakes his head and mumbles to himself as he takes the bottle from the dark haired girl. "What can I do for you Kenzie?"

"Well, Bo wanted me to check on your progress getting the ingredients for this "mystical bonding potion" she makes air quotes with her fingers "in case they decide to go through with this thing, which I think we all know they will, even if they could end up dead cause you know… they are crazy, stupid in love like that. It's so Romeo and Juliet, or I guess Juliet and Juliet. Oh, I know 'Bo-Lo' hahaha!" the little Goth smiles grandly, amusing herself.

Trick shoots her a confused look, not sure about the joke. "I have been able to procure most of the ingredients, but the more rare ones may take some time, plus some Fae are beginning to inquire about my need for such ingredients. I sure hope she knows what she is doing. This could have tremendous ramifications for all Fae and Bo doesn't want to hear about that most of the time" he sighs and takes a seat next to Kenzi. "She can be so stubborn!"

Nodding in understanding, "Yes, but she is also noble hearted. I am pretty sure that you are not 100% behind this Trickster, but surely you know by now that Bo is gonna do what her heart tells her to do. Plus, she has always beat the odds, especially with the Doc in her corner. Ya gotta be able to recognize that Hotpants pretty much owns her heart. Anytime Bo has gone nuclear, she is the one that can bring her back. I can only hope that that will be the case if they bind. You said they kinda amplify their strengths but also take on some of their partner, right? So maybe Bo will be a little more logical in her thinking."

The old man listened intently because as much as he hated to admit it, the little human always seemed to have keen insight and was often the voice of reason among the group. "Well, I hope you are right. There are plenty of Fae that feel such an event would be the end of the world as we know it. There is great fear when they think of strengthening 'The Chosen One.' Bo's Dark side is a frightening unknown, and you never know what can will be opened when a powerful creature is allowed access to even greater power. She may not even be able to control herself."

Kenzie grows irritated with the conversation, visibly bowing up to the small man. "What the hell! You need to start looking for that silver lining Trick my man. You Fae are all doom and gloom all the time, geeze. I have faith in my bestie…and the Doc. You should too after all we have been through" shaking her head unbelievingly at him. "Give me a list of the missing ingredients and the guy you think has it. Bo and I will look into it. I think they are meeting with Hal… er umm… the Ash soon, but want all the pieces in place first. Bo is getting antsy and you know that can be drama sometimes. Peace out!" She strides briskly out the door, but not without the bottle of vodka she palmed earlier.

XXX

Bo leans over and places a gentle kiss on the blonde's neck, causing her to purr gently.

Lauren can feel her smiling into her neck "I wish you didn't have to go to the lab today. There are so many better things that we could be doing with that time."

"Mmmm" the blonde rolls her eyes and smiles. "If you had it your way we would never get dressed or leave this room."

"Would that really be so bad" Bo wiggles her eyebrows and grins devilishly as she begins to get dressed.

Lauren blushes slightly and shakes her head. "I am only human…for now. My body needs a rest. Besides, you know I have two loves, you and science. It's time I paid her some attention since I spent the last two days pleasuring you" she chuckles. "Are you and Kenzie going to try to get the ingredients that Trick is missing?"

"Yeah, Trick told her that his contact was holding out and that people were starting to ask questions. I figure the quicker we get it the better. Besides, I think I can be a little bit more persuasive that my grandfather."

Lauren wraps her arms around the brunette's waist and delivers a deep, longing kiss. She pulls back with a look of concern on her face "Bo, just please be careful and come back to me in one piece."

"Bo-Bo! You ready to go-go?" Kenzie yells from downstairs.

'Yeah, be right down" she yells back. "Lauren, I promise to be careful. The ingredients won't do us any good if I am not around for the ritual. Relax, I love you and I will see you tonight. How about I take you to dinner?"

The blonde forces a worried smile, "That sounds nice. I love you, too." She places one last chaste kiss on her lover's lips before releasing her from her embrace.

They make their way downstairs to see Kenzie stuffing her face with leftover pizza. They glance at one another and shake their heads in amazement at the young girl's ability to eat, not to mention the amount of alcohol she can put away.

"Good morning Kenzie" the blonde places her hand on the young woman's back. "If you keep Bo out of trouble today, I promise a buffet of pancakes tomorrow morning."

"Pancakes? Consider it done! You hear that Bobolicious? You better defer to my better judgment today or you will owe me beacoup! Comprende?"

The brunette tries to feign ignorance but can't keep her smile hidden, "I don't know what you are both talking about. I am a model of better judgment. Everything will be fine and soon we can wrap this whole thing up."

Lauren rolls her eyes and Kenzie scoffs "Whatever. Don't worry Hotpants, I will get her back to you safe and sound. I don't really want to listen to any sexual healing tonight, not that you guys need that as an excuse. I think 'goin at it like rabbits' is a massive understatement for the two of you. With the things I have seen and heard, I am still waiting for someone to pay for my therapy."

"Ok, that's enough out of you. Quit torturing my girlfriend and let's get going. I will see you for dinner. Love you, babe." Bo smiles at the blonde while dragging the dark haired girl who is pretending to gag, out the door.

XXX

Bo and Kenzie pull up outside an old pawn shop in a sleezy part of town.

"Why the heck are these places always in the Fae ghetto?" the little Goth girl comments.

Bo chuckles "Just follow my lead and don't touch anything! You know what happened the last time you did that."

"Geeze, ok mom" the girl replies and throws her hands up in the air.

They make their way to the man behind the counter. He is short, fat and not so clean looking.

The brunette puts the list on the counter "I was told you could get this for me."

The man glares at Bo then at the list but does not pick it up. He snarls, "I don't know why someone would tell you that. I have no intention of becoming involved in the downfall of the Fae."

She feels herself bow up as her stance gets taller "I am not sure why everyone is so interested in my love life, but I assure you that you are all a lot safer if you do not meddle. Hell hath no fury like a succubus scorned." Her eyes blaze blue.

Just then a large man busts through the front door. 'We have been expecting you."

"Great, an ogre" the brunette groans. "It's gonna be hard to get out of this one without breaking our promise to Lauren."

The man behind the counter runs to the back and Kenzie follows him with the list. She grabs a club from a shelf and hit him in the back knocking him to the ground.

"Seriously dude, where is the stuff? Don't make me go all gangsta on your ass. You are messing with my bestie and my pancakes!"

Bo can feel her succubus rising inside as she grabs a baseball bat lying nearby.

The ogre laughs at her selection, "How about a big girl weapon."

The succubus smiles back menacingly "I am a big girl weapon."

He lunges forward. She moves to avoid his advance and breaks the bat across his head. He laughs again as he turns back to her. He walks her into a corner. Bo looks for a way to escape but sees none. She is just going to have to fight her way out of this one.

She uses the end of the bat as she strikes his leg bringing him down to one knee. He grabs her arm and yanks her down, grabbing her throat, she takes his arm and pulses him hard to loosen his grip. She pulls their lips together and begins to suck his chi until he passes out.

Kenzie runs back into the room with a bag of the missing ingredients. "Gross, Bo! Probably don't want to tell Lauren that you were sucking face with an ogre."

"Yeah well, it wasn't my first choice, but it was better than the time I boxed an ogre. Make love, not war right?"

"Ewww, crap on a cracker, Bo! That is not a picture I wanted in my head. Let's get the Fae outta here and get you a toothbrush before the dinner date with your woman. I don't think she will appreciate ogre breath."

They run out of the shop, hop back in the car and head to the Dahl to give Trick the bag.

XXX

The two women sit awaiting their appointment with Hale, who has been appointed the new Ash. They hope this meeting will go favorably since they are all friends, but Lauren has prepared her defense. Being well versed in Fae politics and their way of thinking, she knows that they only really respond to how anything benefits them and how they can look good doing it. It always amazes her how such physically evolved beings are really so primitive in thinking. Playing to the ego is always a good strategy with those that think they are better than others. Hale is not like that, he respects humans, but she needs to plant the seed and let him come up with a proposition that would stroke the egos of the elders.

The door opens and they enter the office. Lauren bows to the Ash as Bo just takes a seat, trying not to make any snide remarks. Lauren moves to take her seat in front of the Hale and begins to tell him about their desire to become bound to one another.

He sits emotionless with his legs crossed, studying the two women. When they are done presenting their case, he remains quiet for a few moments to ponder the situation.

Looking between the two of them he smiles gently "Personally, I have no qualms about this endeavor of yours. I actually would be very happy for you both if you decided it was what you really want, and you both survive. I think anyone can see how much you love one another, and that the Doc here is a good influence on you, Bo" his smile grew larger.

He stands and moves to the front of the desk, leaning on the edge to address the women.

'As Ash, however, you know I have to look at all of the angles and what it would mean to us. Doc, you have presented a nice case, as I had no doubt you would be prepared for possible objections. Having a doctor of your caliber available to the Fae for a much longer period of time and with your knowledge of the Fae, can only be an asset to us all. I will look into it, but I make no promises. I have just gotten into office. I don't have the relationships and trust yet to sway all of the Elders. They will not let her be unaligned and will no doubt be unhappy that Bo is trying to steal their property, no offense Lauren" he nods sympathetically to the doctor.

Lauren nods back in understanding while giving Bo a comforting squeeze on the knee. She can feel the brunette's anger rise when she is referred to as 'property' but she knows that is not what Hale meant.

The Doctor maintains her stoic look "I have no problem maintaining an allegiance to the Light, but I would belong to Bo. I would like to be freed from my commitment, but would agree to sign a contract to be employed. I would work for the Light Fae as a contractor, much the way Bo does, but under your protection. I have no intention of running to the Dark, but I would like the opportunity for my research to help all Fae regardless of affiliation."

Bo sits quietly as the Ash considers what Lauren is saying. She has mixed emotions upon hearing the Doctor say that she 'would belong to Bo.' On one hand, she definitely wants her as her own, but she does not want Lauren to feel that she has traded one owner for another. She is not Bo's slave.

"It is on my agenda to try and merge the two sides and relieve some of the tensions. Maybe a joint medical clinic for all Fae that you could head, though your priority would still be the Light when you are needed for cases or emergencies." He rubs his chin pondering the possibilities.

The Doctor tries to hide her emotion "The Dark are substantially lacking in the medical field. The Light would be more than generous to offer their assistance in such a meaningful way. I am sure that would do wonders for the tensions between the groups."

Bo is always amazed when she watches her girlfriend in her emotionless, doctor mode. Even more impressed by her ability to navigate the political minefield. She feels her desire flare inside when she thinks about how very opposite her lover really is to this persona. Lauren is not the Ice Queen. Bo feels deep, heartfelt pride that she is the only one who gets to see her burning with passion, love and emotion.

Hale motions that the meeting has come to an end. He places his arms around both of their shoulders "You will hear from me soon. You ladies take care of yourselves."

The Doctor bows her head, "Thank you Ash" as the door opens and they leave the office.

They walk the corridors of the compound in silence. Once they got back to Bo's car, Lauren takes the brunette's hands in hers and turns to face her "Now we just wait and see. I think it went well. We are fortunate that Hale is in our corner."

Bo moves their hands to her lips as she kisses the back of Lauren's hands "I hope so. I really want this with you, and I don't want there to be a fight. This isn't about ruling the Fae kingdom. This is about love." Her dark brown eyes and warm smile is so heartfelt that Lauren feels her chest tighten.

Still not immune to the way Bo makes her feel every emotion so passionately, tears well up in her eyes. All the blonde can do is pull her lover into a warm embrace and whisper into her ear "This is about us."


	9. Chapter 9

_This is finally it, the big finale! I hope it lives up to expectations. All rights belong to Prodigy Pictures and the Lost Girl writers. A big thank you to my PM Ladyrocks for keeping me on my toes._

**GRAND FINALE**

Bo, Lauren and Kenzi head into the Dahl to find Trick and Dyson at the bar. They all say their greetings and order up some drinks. There is an awkward silence as they all sit holding tightly to their glasses.

Unable to handle it anymore, Kenzi finally breaks the silence "So…we got the mixture ready. Seems like the Ash handled his part. We all support you…guess the ball is in your court Bo-Lo" she winks.

Lauren rolls her eyes at the nickname as Bo smiles and shakes her head "We did not approve that name change Kenz!"

"What evs!" the Russian girl downs her drink.

"Lauren," Trick inquires "What did Hale say?"

The Doctor's face lights up with pride "Well, he said that he was able to get the Elders approval actually from both sides. Seems more people are siding with Bo as she evolves. They are not as fearful since she has basically defied all prophecies. Plus the idea of a mutual clinic was appealing to the Dark. They will finally get the benefit of my services, so it's a win-win."

Bo tightly embraces her girlfriend. "Thanks to your brilliant planning, Doctor" she smiles proudly.

"So now what? Are you two really going to risk your lives for this…this unknown future? Are you really sure and I do mean _REALLY_ sure?" Dyson questions cautiously. He is careful to use a soft tone, not wanting to engage in an argument, but wanting to remind them of what they could lose. He is not mad anymore, he has accepted that Bo is no longer his, but he doesn't want to lose her, or deal with her if she loses Lauren.

All eyes turn to the lovers. They look at one another, each seeing their future in the other's eyes and feeling them in their soul. Neither doubts that it feels so right, but know the cost if they fail. Are they ready to do this?

Holding Lauren close, Bo looks at her friends and her grandfather "Well now, that is the question isn't it? I don't think we are ready to answer it yet. I mean yes, we want it" she looks at her lover who nods at her in agreement "but we have to make sure first. Now that everything is in place, we just have to talk it out. We love you all and can't even begin to express our gratitude for your support. I know it's not been easy for you" she says, not singling anyone out.

Trick stands up and raises his glass "Bo, Lauren, we hold you both dear to our hearts and hope that you will be with us for a long time to come. Let us toast to the future, whatever it may be."

**XXX**

Lying in bed the brunette glances over the blonde's naked body hungrily. The desire on her face makes the blonde blush and she wonders how she always make her come undone with just a look?

"Bo, what are you thinking right now?"

She closes her eyes and growls, "Mmm…all the ways I could ravish you over several hundred years."

The blonde blushes even more. She covers her face with her hands "Does this mean?"

Bo removes the hands from her lover's face so she can stare into those soft brown eyes.

With heartfelt honesty in her voice she makes the declaration "I want you, Lauren. I want us. For as long as my heart beats, I want you by my side. I've felt it since the very first time we met, and it has only grown every day since. I know we have had a few bumps in the road, but at the end of the day, it has always been you. It _WILL_ always be you. I guess what I need to know is if _YOU _aresure you're ready to risk your life for forever with me?"

Overcome by emotion, tears filling her eyes, the blonde rushes into a passionate kiss with the brunette, letting her actions reveal her answer. Their bodies intertwine in a celebration of their love for one another.

**XXX**

One week later, their date with fate has arrived. Bo and Lauren are upstairs preparing while the others hope for the best downstairs. They exchange loving glances as they set the table with two glasses of elixir. They are almost there, almost bound for a lifetime, sharing one life force. The tension is high, but the two women are cautiously optimistic about their future together.

Bo takes a whiff of her glass and wrinkles her nose in disgust. "Ugh, this stuff smells like shit! Can't we just put it in a beer bong and chug it" she laughs.

Lauren rolls her eyes at her lover. "Sadly no, we have to use the sacred glasses that Trick gave us, same as the dagger. Guess you just have to suck it up Ms. Slayer of the Garuda" she laughs.

Never able to resist when Bo pouts, Lauren wraps her arms around the brunette's waist, pulling her in for a tight embrace.

"The book is near the bed with the dagger and the incantation needing to be read. We can do this, Bo. We drink, we get sick, you heal and then you claim me" she whispers in her ear then places several slow, wet kisses up her lover's neck.

"Mm…you make killing ourselves sound so sexy Doctor" she purrs and pulls the blonde in for a searing kiss.

It takes all her strength to pull away, but Lauren manages to regain focus on the task at hand. "We can pick up where we left off later" she winks at Bo "but right now, I think we need to get started. I am sure everyone is eager for this to be over."

Bo nods in agreement and they both reluctantly take their seats at the table.

They had joked with the gang, "We'll see you on the other side," but now there is a heaviness in the dim room as the two lovers are seated across from one another in silence. Staring at the glasses before them, their bodies tense, hands fidgeting from anxiety regarding the events that are about to unfold.

So many questions running through their minds. What if it doesn't work? What if Lauren's humanity isn't strong enough for the ritual? Would they both die from the poison? What if Bo makes it and Lauren doesn't? Could she live with the guilt?

Trying to ease the tension, Lauren reaches across and takes Bo's hand in hers, squeezing it tightly. They each look deep into the others eyes and give an approving nod.

"Are you ready for 'until death do you part' with a succubus?" Bo asks.

That huge, warm smile comes across Lauren's face, "With _MY _succubus? I thought you'd never ask!"

"Well then, here's to us!" the brunette exclaims.

Toasting their glasses, they choke down the vile liquid, unsure if there will be a tomorrow. Minutes pass but it feels like forever. Nausea, sweating and shaking set in. The Doctor turns pale and has trouble speaking. She looks worriedly at the other woman, assessing her condition, hoping she is well enough to finish the deed. Bo looks feverish and unsteady, but she manages to make her way to her lover's side when Lauren falls to the floor. Her breath getting shallow, she musters a whisper "I trust you Bo."

The brunette stumbles a little before collapsing next to the blonde's body. Reaching out to touch her face, she feels cold, clammy skin where moments ago was warmth and life.

Bo can barely manage a whisper, "Lauren, stay with me, baby."

**XXX**

Downstairs Kenzi, Dyson and Trick sit nervously. The eerie silence keeping them all on edge. Kenzi looks up to the ceiling, straining to hear any sound. The last sound they heard was a thud, like a body hitting the floor several minutes ago.

Dyson jumps up and starts pacing the floor which only serves to unnerve Kenzi even more as she squeezes her knees to her chest on the couch.

"This is insane! How long do we have to wait? They could both be dead by now" he growls to nobody in particular.

"No way, Bo loves Lauren. They will do this. I just hope it's soon. I don't know how much more I can take. I am definitely going to need a few shots after this" the young girl tries to lighten the mood.

Trick does his best to remain calm for everyone, but even he doesn't know what to expect. He holds on to hope that once again, his granddaughter will prevail. "We must be patient. There is no time table, but certainly if we don't hear anything in about another half hour I would be concerned."

Ten minutes later Dyson can't wait anymore. "I'm going up there" he commands, his eyes yellow and harsh.

Trick jumps in front of him to block the stairs. "Stand down, Dyson! If Bo is in her full succubus state right now, it will be deadly for us all. Believe me, I want to know as much as you do, but you must not interfere."

The small man places his hand on the wolf's arm to calm him "Just 20 more minutes. I promise, Bo will overcome, she always does."

Dyson relents, "I hope you're right Trick, for everyone's sake."

**XXX**

She slowly lowers her trembling lips to the blonde's for a gentle kiss. Lauren doesn't return the kiss, so she runs her tongue along the blonde's top lip, desperately trying to coerce Lauren's senses to awaken. Bo needs to get her to participate in the kiss before her succubus can feed. The blonde finally manages to find the presence of mind to engage in the kiss. They start gently then become more passionate as they plunge into several deeper kisses. Quickly, Bo can feel Lauren fade again. Her kisses are weaker and her grip on Bo's body is loosening. Now is the time, Bo can feel herself being taken by the elixir as well and suddenly the succubus takes over as eyes flash blue and she slowly begins to pull Chi from her lover. A stream of blue is ingested and it doesn't take long before the body of the blonde falls limp.

The succubus is renewed, healed thanks to her lover's life force. Leaving her lover on the floor, she strides around the room, high from the intense energy she just ingested. The succubus is overcome with power that she feels from someone giving themselves so freely. It tastes completely different. She had tasted Lauren briefly over the years, but giving up life force so willingly to save another... words couldn't describe the feeling! She wanted more…no, she needed more! But there was no more. She considers going down stairs in search of another victim but as she looks around the room she catches a glance of the lifeless body of her human lover, and Bo came back to herself.

With the succubus gone, tears begin to stream from dark brown eyes, unable to believe that she actually killed her one true love. She can feel the monster within trying to break free, wanting more. Fighting her succubus nature to consume more power, it takes a few moments for her to regain her composure and convince herself that she could finish this. Lauren believed in her, now she needed to believe in herself.

"No! No, no, no come back to me Lauren" Bo screams and rushes back to sweep the lifeless form up into her arms. Sobbing heavily, she cradles the limp body of the blonde tightly against her. She carries the body over and places it gently on the bed. After placing a quick kiss on the doctor's cheek, she starts fumbling through the pages to find the precious words needed to bring her lover back.

Her eyes widen when she stops on the page. She brushes her fingers over the letters and with a tremble in her voice she begins to recite the incantation:

"One becomes two. Two exist as one. I willingly give my most precious gift to the chosen one. A lifetime together with this kiss we are bound. A bind that can only be undone by death."

The succubus's eyes blaze bright blue once again. Now there is a look of recognition on her face, as though the monster inside understood the events unfolding and was happy to collect her mate. There is something primal in the way she glances over the body of the woman she is claiming for eternity with a sense of pride. Pricking her finger, she lets a few drops fall on the blonde's lips. She leans over, placing a gentle kiss on those lifeless lips of the woman she holds dear. Then, pulling deep from within herself, she slowly pushes her own life force back into her lover. Lauren's body fills with a bright, blinding light. The color is no longer blue, but a very bright white. It is not sex or lust, it is pure love for her chosen partner. Seconds later, Lauren's eyes begin to blink rapidly as her chest rises and she awakens gasping for air. Bo stops the flow of Chi and falls back to the ground exhausted, her teary blue eyes fading back to brown.

She looks on in amazement at her newly bound partner, alive and shining with the brightest white aura she has ever seen. Lauren lies still attempting to clear the haze from her eyes. She slowly raises herself up, breathing heavily and glances over her surroundings. Finally, she settles on the brunette who is watching her adoringly from a few feet away.

Struggling to find her voice, Lauren mouths the words "I love you," smiles lovingly at Bo and reaches out weakly to touch her lover's hand.

The brunette makes her way over, scooping her up into her strong arms and embracing her tightly. Their bodies recognize the energy pulsing between them like never before and it feels as if their hearts beat as one. Bo can feel her succubus relax and purr with contentment. She notices that her hunger is gone. For the first time ever she feels full and it is a wonderful feeling.

Pressing her forehead against Lauren's, Bo lets out a deep sigh, "I love you, too."

Pulling back, a look of relief comes across Bo's face as she stares into those soft brown eyes that have melted her heart since the first time they met. "It's the first day of the rest of our lives. What would you like to do first?"

The edges of Lauren lips turn upward into a sly smile and her eyes twinkle with mischief. With a huge grin Bo growls, "Babe, you read my mind!"

**FIN**

_I promised a happy ending and I want to thank everyone for __sticking with me on this one. I appreciate all of the comments, as well. I love the feedback. This one was a bit of a challenge for me, but I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I hope to write many more stories in the future._


End file.
